


Sniper And The Mad King

by dragonheart1330



Series: This Is How We Meet [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA 5, Convenience Store Robbery, Fake AH Crew, First Meeting, Flustered Ryan, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Ray Is Being A Cheeky Bastard, gta 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1330/pseuds/dragonheart1330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan's first meeting is when the Vagabond robs a small convenience store that the Puerto Rican just happens to be working at that afternoon.</p><p>Typical flustered Ryan and cheeky Ray. Wonder how this heist's gonna turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper And The Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> So this will hopefully be the start of a series of meetings between the crew. Hope you like the story. Kudos and comment if you like it, don't kudos and comment if you don't like it.  
> If there is some specific meeting you want to have between any members of the original six AH members, comment below and tell me and I will try not to screw it up :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Ryan's leg jiggled while he was shoving a pistol in his jacket pocket. He's robbed gas stations and convenience stores plenty of times before, but no matter what he still got jittery and nervous before he rushed in, guns at-the-ready.

He slipped his black, realistic skull mask on over his face paint and opened the door of his bullet-proof van. He always left the engine running for a quick get-away just in case. Usually nothing went wrong and he'd have plenty of time left until cops arrived at the scene, but you never know when cashiers and customers will get a little bold and try something.

He ducked his head low as he entered the small store. Somehow, Ryan went unnoticed, his mask blending in with his black hair. He went to the back and opened one of the cold glass doors that lead to the drinks. He grabbed a diet coke and made his way to the register, putting the drink down gently.

There was a Puerto Rican looking down at the counter, comic book in hand. Thin-framed glasses were perched high up on the bridge of his nose, dark lashes covering his brown eyes. He had a purple hoodie on, big enough that the sleeves were bunched up at his elbows and it went to about mid-thigh. He couldn't be much more than 20, quite a contrast to his many, many centuries. Though that story is for a later date.

The kid looked up, as if sensing Ryan's presence. His eyes widened and he jumped back, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Ryan's mask tended to have that effect on people.

The man pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the startled other. He'd already scoped out the store, and there was no one else around. Ryan put a small duffel bag on the counter. He knew convenience stores rarely had all that much money in the registers, so he didn't feel the need to grab a big bag.

“Fill it up kid.” the Puerto Rican bobbed his head up and down, the motion continuing even after he'd opened the register and began to shovel fives and tens into the bag.

“Hey, hurry it up!” no response, the kid's hands moved the same speed, as if Ryan hadn't even been heard.

Ryan scrunched up his face, but decided to let it go. While waiting for the money to be out, he found himself studying the kid. Even under the too-large hoodie, he could see the kid's muscles (which may not be much, but damn were they appetizing anyways) moving along with his arms. The way his hands curled and squeezed hard enough to turn them white as they clutched wads of cash. Small beads of sweat popped up on the boy's forehead, and his irregular breathing fogged his glasses up a bit.

You are absolutely gorgeous. Ryan though in his head, instantly reprimanding himself for it. Especially when the kid paused in his work to stare at him, eyes wide and cheeks inflamed. Ryan's face heated up as he realized he'd said those words out loud.

“Uh-I mean-What I m-meant was-” he took a deep breath and lowered his voice, trying to calm himself and make himself seem intimidating again. “Keep putting the money in the bag.”

The kid hesitated before continuing, his movements a little slower and kind of choppy. Ryan caught him glancing up at his eye holes, and his face never returned to its original colour. After receiving his bag, heavy with mounds of cash, he turned to leave and run out to his van. Began the door closed though, he turned around to look back at the kid. He was met with an amused and cocky smirk, very different from the flusters, embarrassed, afraid looks from earlier. Almost as if Ryan had been played, and the guy had actually not been affected at all by the gun pointed at his face.

Unsure of what else to do, Ryan lifted his mask up until his lips could be seen, raised his free hand to his mouth, and blew the kid a kiss. Fond laughter followed him out to his car, and he sped away from the store with the goofiest smile on his lips.


End file.
